Lost and Found
by xFumblingThroughTheGray
Summary: Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.
1. Chapter One: Into the Blue

Author's note: This is the first chapter of a story loosely based off blue lagoon: the awakening featuring Jaria! Enjoy!

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found  
A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Summary: Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.

Background information: Trying to branch out, lead separate lives over the summer, just reminded Aria how firmly planted their roots were which is probably why she dropped everything the moment she heard of Emily's downward spiral and volunteered to travel to check on her. Besides, Spencer was drowning in schoolwork where coming up for air wasn't an option and Hannah was in California with Caleb so the romantic in her forbade interrupting. Also, she couldn't afford a plane ticket so Spencer pulled the little sister card on Jason and convinced him to accompany Aria, taking her in his boat to Costa Rica in order to keep her parents oblivious. (she claimed to want to go to an art camp where she would volunteer for two weeks) Jason, secretly wanting to spend some time with his crush agreed. Also his good nature and desire to help that drove him to be a counselor fueled this good deed. And without further ado…

**Chapter One: Into the Blue**

Waves lapping against the hull made for a hypnotic rhythm lulling the brunette leaning against cool metal of the banister into a trance that isn't broken until he calls out her name. Gorgeous green flecked with brilliant blue snaps towards the devilishly handsome boy with features chiseled like a finely carved Michelangelo statue, Jason DiLaurentis.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

With his back leaning against the banister, he had to look over his shoulder to see the ocean waves- feel the spray of the boat cutting through the rough seas like butter gaining himself understanding. Then he turns back to her, a small grin on his lips.

"I was just saying that you're a good person," he states matter-of-factly and she starts a protest which causes him to add on. "I'm serious. I mean, not a lot of people would drop everything and travel all the way to Costa Rica for a friend in need."

"Why did you," she blurts before pausing a moment to reassess how to ask her question. "Why'd you drop everything for her?"

Such a simple question held weights of various degrees and he wasn't exactly sure how to answer. All he'd ever been with Aria was honest, even when it wasn't easy and ultimately led to heartbreak… but this time the truth came with ties, ties that bound him to her friend, aka his sister. And he couldn't confide in Aria that his little sister asked him to so he reverts to a vague response.

"I know how it feels to have death punch a hole in your heart," he confides crossing his arms over his chest and letting his head hang slightly, his mind clearly going back to Ali's death. "It could be consuming if you let it."

The heaviness of the conversation weighed down on both parties but Jason quickly changed the topic asking if she wanted something to drink. He starts towards the galley, the intention of getting two waters evident but his cellphone vibrates in his pocket. Worrying that it could be one of the kids he counsels in crisis, he pulls his phone from his pocket and opens the text message.

_Was that sparks flying between you too or was it the bomb below deck? Clock's ticking! -A_

The electronic device slipped from and strong legs charged down into the cabin. Adrenaline surges through his veins as he scrambles about the cabin tearing open cabinet doors until he opened the cabinet with the electrical box and his heart about damn near stops. Bright red numbers ticked before his eyes taunting him of the impending threat.

55…54…53…

"Son of a-" he curses fiddling with the device a moment attempting to stop it.

But with time ticking madly forward, he knew it was a lost cause. An arm extends grabs the emergency kit and pulls the strap over his shoulder before he starts taking off towards the deck. Only one person's wellbeing is on his mind and not his own. Muscular legs pound the wood beneath his feet driving him towards the petite brunette so engrossed in her own text message that she didn't hear him charging forward.

"Aria!" he roars without attempting to hide the horror in his voice.

Eyes wide with shock snap towards the charging boy the moment he reaches her and before she can react, she's being thrown over a broad shoulder and carried up over the metal bars that kept them secure on the boat. An explosive BOOM roars out from beneath his feet shaking the boat as he took one last lunge forward into the water beneath moments before the entire boat is engulfed in a fiery torrent of reds, yellows, and orange hues.

Love it or hate it?  
Review!  
Lack of interest and the story will get scrapped!


	2. Chapter Two: Land, ho!

Author's note: This is the first chapter of a story loosely based off blue lagoon: the awakening featuring Jaria! Enjoy!

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found  
A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Summary: Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.

Background information: Trying to branch out, lead separate lives over the summer, just reminded Aria how firmly planted their roots were which is probably why she dropped everything the moment she heard of Emily's downward spiral and volunteered to travel to check on her. Besides, Spencer was drowning in schoolwork where coming up for air wasn't an option and Hannah was in California with Caleb so the romantic in her forbade interrupting. Also, she couldn't afford a plane ticket so Spencer pulled the little sister card on Jason and convinced him to accompany Aria, taking her in his boat to Costa Rica in order to keep her parents oblivious. (she claimed to want to go to an art camp where she would volunteer for two weeks) Jason, secretly wanting to spend some time with his crush agreed. Also his good nature and desire to help that drove him to be a counselor fueled this good deed. And without further ado…

**Chapter Two: Land, ho!**

A thumping ache pulled at the darkest corners of her consciousness pushing her closer to alertness. Slowly, heavy lids flutter open, her surroundings a blur until several blinks later. Upon those blinks, the silhouette of the man beside her came into focus. In a very Titanic fashion, she was lying on a fragment of the ship and Jason was in the water, the only thing keeping him afloat is an extended arm with a hand holding hers and his head lying on the fragment of deck next to it.

Titanic! The boat!

Flashes of the events that led to that moment crashed over her, a tidal wave of realization. She grips his hand a bit tighter realizing that he just saved her life and calls his name… once, twice, three times without response and concern causes her heart to constrict painfully only to tighten again the moment she sat up and saw the hole burned through the fabric of his hoodie and tee that covered a large portion of his shoulder blade. Beneath was a raw, angry, red patch of newly charred skin and it even smelled burnt.

"Oh God," she gasped and started shaking his uninjured arm with worry evident. "Jason, wake up. Jason!"

His name reverberated through his unconscious state and, vaguely, he wondered why anyone would say his name with such concern. Why would anyone be concerned for him? Gorgeous green fights the darkness and emerges taking in the beautiful girl looking at him with the sun shining behind her just right, convincing him that an angel was before him. And even as she came into focus and he realized it was Aria, he knew how right he was. She was his angel. Despite the searing pain pulsing in his shoulder as his lifts his arm, a soft hand cups her face as he spoke.

"Aria, thank God," he breathes sighing in relief and removing his hand. "You had me worried."

"I had you worried! Jesus, Jason, I thought you just pulled a Jack from Titanic on me," she bellows clearly unnerved.

He knew the feeling. Jumping off the boat, he tucked her into his arms and was submerged in water as fragments flew every which way piercing through the water with ease. Their breaths held, he stared down into her eyes and saw the fear, the very moment before a blunt object knocked her in the head and rendered her unconscious. Blood danced in the water around her head, the little drops spreading like wildfire.

He pulled her close and up to the surface fearful that she drown, the flaming debris hitting his shoulder going unnoticed. All that mattered was her. He clung to her like a shield and as soon as he found a piece of debris big enough, he pulled her up onto it, set the emergency bag up next to her, and stitched her wound up… but that was a day and a half ago. The past thirty-something hours, he clung to the raft holding her hand as if it was her lifeline keeping her with him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he gives, bowing out because the fight was useless and he didn't know how much of that fight he'd need in the future. She tries to run her fingers through her long chocolate locks but slender fingers stumbled upon the cut that traced her hairline about an inch or two and she wonders what happened until she saw the first aid kit next to her. Immediately, she knew why he was so worried. She scans the surrounding area and doesn't see the remnants of the boat, no fires left burning. As if he can tell what she's thinking he responded, "it doesn't matter how far we've drifted, how long it has been. You're okay. We're okay and we're going to be okay. I promise."

…And with the amount of conviction in his voice, she almost believes him.

xXx

One question plagued his mind but he didn't have the courage to voice it until he realizes that she's drifting to sleep again, the fear of her not waking up again ever present in his mind.

"When Spencer, Hannah, Emily, and you were getting harassed by Mona pretending to be Ali," he starts knowing how touchy the subject must be, how that name probably sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Did she sign all her messages A?"

The question brings the petite brunette shooting upright, rocking the wood beneath them. Then she returned his question with another question, a classic mechanism of avoidance. "Why would you even ask me that?"

"Whoever blew up my boat," he starts, pausing a moment to control the rage swelling in his gut. "Whoever did this to us, sent me a text and signed it A," he confesses, brows furrowing as he stared up into the sky. "And I guess I'm just wondering if it's at all possible that it was Mona… or was it another person involved in this intricate vendetta against my little sister and all the people she cared about? Is it another person that won't just let Ali rest?"

His confession of A's involvement in their near death altercation angered the brunette, causing her fists to ball, but as he continued she found her fist unballing and her hand resting on his shoulder. She'd never thought about how hard it was for him, knowing that Mona mascaraed as his sister doing unspeakable things to the ones that loved Ali, that the mystery of who murdered his sister had taken two friends from him, and that she still hadn't found peace. She turns to look at him but finds herself looking past him, off in the nearing distance.

"Land," she whispers, disbelief dancing in her features. "Jason, there's land."

It was his turn to shoot upright and rock the impromptu raft. He couldn't believe his eyes, even rubs them a time or two, but sure enough there it was before his very eyes, white sand and palm trees never looking so good. Reaching forward Jason grabs the bag between his feet and make sure its shut tightly, not to ruin his rations.

"How strong of a swimmer are you?" he asks hoping that the answer is one suitable to the situation.

"As strong as it takes to get to that island," she declares, an eagerness in her tone. "How about you? Will you be able to make it there with your shoulder?"

"Let's find out," he says rolling off into the water. Calling out over his shoulder he proposes a challenge, excitement apparent in his features. "Race ya'!"

**Review!**

Authors note: There you have another thrilling chapter of Lost and Found. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading and especially those of you who took the time to review. Reviews definitely inspire me and encourage me to keep writing. So thank you…

Anonymous  
alekeneka  
jenn  
Eclare LJ and Percabeeth  
CameronM201

You guys rock!


	3. Chapter Three: I Desperately Need You

Author's note: This is the first chapter of a story loosely based off blue lagoon: the awakening featuring Jaria! Enjoy! I do not own Pretty Little Liars or their characters, Nor do i own the lyrics to Meteor Shower by Owl City used at the bottom!

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found  
A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Summary: Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.

Background information: Trying to branch out, lead separate lives over the summer, just reminded Aria how firmly planted their roots were which is probably why she dropped everything the moment she heard of Emily's downward spiral and volunteered to travel to check on her. Besides, Spencer was drowning in schoolwork where coming up for air wasn't an option and Hannah was in California with Caleb so the romantic in her forbade interrupting. Also, she couldn't afford a plane ticket so Spencer pulled the little sister card on Jason and convinced him to accompany Aria, taking her in his boat to Costa Rica in order to keep her parents oblivious. (she claimed to want to go to an art camp where she would volunteer for two weeks) Jason, secretly wanting to spend some time with his crush agreed. Also his good nature and desire to help that drove him to be a counselor fueled this good deed. And without further ado…

**Chapter Three: I Desperately Need You**

Jason DiLaurentis always felt like a wave… fore he too rode a destructive path that may eventually lead to a final crash. But the metaphor quickly turns literal as he rides with the wave crashing towards the sandy shore and he never wants to make the comparison again. The strain on his shoulder converted a troublesome prickling into a cruel, wretched stabbing, his body screaming in protest as he pushes his body upright. Waves pound at his back to try and knock him down but he stood his ground turning to make sure he didn't lose her in the shuffle. She too was struggling under the power of the waves trying to make it to her feet but persevered, stumbling forward and latching onto his arm in an attempt to regain some semblance of balance.

"Beat you," he teases, his breaths ragged and shallow from overexertion.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you didn't cheat," she playfully quips, ecstatic that at any moment she'd find her way home.

Laughter dances in his eyes as they continue moving forward up onto the shore, a smile tugging at his features while he spoke. "Well I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for a rematch once we're back in Rosewood."

With her arms locked into his, they stagger the rest of the way towards the shoreline. Their feet dig deeper into the sand as water pushed against their ankles and washed back into the sea. Fatigue sent both waterlogged people crashing down onto the sandy shores huffing and puffing in a feeble attempt to catch their breaths. Drenched fabrics clung to flesh in a strangling fashion.

"We'll take a few moments to catch our breaths then we'll start heading inland. I'll get some money wired and then I'll get some money wired so we can either get you to Emily or home, your choice… so long as transportation doesn't involve a boat," he says, trying to raise her spirits for the potentially long walk they're about to take.

He's always cared about her; he'd even told her. But now he felt protective of her, not wanting to lose another person he cared about and he couldn't allow this vindictive A bitch to hurt her any more than she, he, it, or they already had. But he wasn't the only one that felt protective. The fact that A, whether it be Mona or a new threat, almost blew them up made her feel somehow responsible. All Jason wanted to do was be a good guy and help out some of his little sister's friends. And now he was stuck fighting for his life. They both were.

xXx

It'd felt like a thousand miles, an endless journey of Odysseus proportions though in all actuality it was only a couple miles. Aria Montgomery took a seat on a boulder, her feet screaming in protest of any further distance. Turning to offer her a hand up a particularly steep patch of terrain, Jason realizes she's sitting down and his brows knit in concern.

"Everything okay?" he asks squatting down beside her, eyes gradually moving to the feet he was running.

"Yeah, just the wrong shoes for a marathon," she quips.

His eyes travel down to the chocolate colored Frye Carmen Harness short boots still damp, and immediately he feels sympathetic. The khaki cargo shorts that hung low on his hips and cut off short of brawny calf muscles weren't exactly rubbing him the right way either. But there was no choice in the matter. They had to keep going if not for finding civilization than for their sanity because the moment they stopped it'd catch up to them. The fact that someone out there put a bomb in his boat, someone tried to kill them, and a chapter of their lives- the chapter where they lived in constant fear while trying to get answers- had been reopened.

Gorgeous green ran across the jungle around them until a thinning of trees and other jungle terrain caught his eye off in the distance. A new hope surged through him but he tries to play it cool not wanting to get her hopes up. "Alright, take a break and I'll scout ahead, see if I can see anything."

Part of Aria was terrified to be left alone in this unfamiliar territory but her thirst for rescue, for safety was far greater. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aria nods, allowing the seemingly fearless Jason to charge forward through the jungle. Charcoal colored, canvas sneakers pound the lush jungle ground as he nears the light at the end of the trees. But as his eyes were focused on the light at the end of the trees, his other senses get struck. Crashing waves echo through the mid-day air making him want to gouge out his eardrums and the smell of the salty water made his stomach churn in disgust. Feet still eager to prove his senses wrong drive the determined man forward through the clearing and the moment his feet hit sand again, his legs turn to jelly, sending him crashing down into the sand.

It was his very own all-is-lost moment. Stages of grief came rolling in like the tides. Shock and denial had brought him there. Anger sent balled up fists crashing into the shore repetitively. Bargaining sent him to God saying he'd be better, do more, if he could only see a boat over the horizon. Depression sent his head hanging and tears that pricked at the white of his eyes spilling down. It all hit fast and hard vaguely making him wonders if he'd been through them so many times that it was preprogramed. As if to cut through the torment of his mind racing and offer a beacon of hope, the beating of his heart hummed strong. The strongest beacon on Earth he knew pounded in his heart…a lifeline. He's still alive. He's still breathing which is more than he could say for some.

Climbing to his feet, Jason puts a brave face on and marches back to Aria. When she sees him heading her way, there's a hope in her eyes that he can't believe he'll dash. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and climbs to her feet, eagerness in her tone as she asks him what he found gut wrenching. Slowly his head moves back in forth eyes dipping slightly as she dropped back down onto the boulder.

Without hesitation, Jason was at her side wrapping his arms around her as if to shield her from the pain of his silent revelation and her body relaxes into his embrace, the action so natural that it seemed habitual. Closing her eyes the chocolate haired beauty allowed him to console her, his thumb running soothing circles on her back. "I know this looks bad but we're gonna be okay, Aria."

"What makes you so sure?" she asks, gorgeous blue-green eyes that reminded him of the world desperately looking to him for an explination.

A sad smile crosses his lips as tears form in her delicate eyes. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was this: he would die to protect this girl and he wasn't alone in that truth. "Because… you've got people that love you and would not rest until they find you."

She picks up on the use of the word you. There was no use of the word we. Did he not believe the same was true for him? Suddenly she remembered being in the cemetery at Ian's funeral, listening to him telling her that his parents lost the wrong child, and her heart constricted with the same intensity, realization striking with a rough intensity. But she doesn't know how to address it so, instead, she says nothing… just leans in to his embrace silently screaming to him that someone cares about him… she does.

xXx  
I can finally see that you're right there beside me.  
I am not my own, for I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go, I desperately need you.  
I am not my own, for I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go, I desperately need you.  
xXx

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of L&F! I've been really amazed by the response I've been getting from everyone so keep up the support :) Love it? Hate it? You know what to do! Drop a review… and thank you to all of you who took the time to review the last chapter!

LiVeUrLiFe011  
Jenn23  
jenn  
CameronM201  
Yudith88  
Guest

You're all amazing! Thank you :)


	4. ChapterFour:Nothing Heals Me Like You Do

Author's note: This is a chapter of a story loosely based off blue lagoon: the awakening featuring Jaria! Enjoy! I do not own Pretty Little Liars or their characters, Nor do i own the lyrics to London Rain (nothing heals me like you do).

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Summary: Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.

Background information: Trying to branch out, lead separate lives over the summer, just reminded Aria how firmly planted their roots were which is probably why she dropped everything the moment she heard of Emily's downward spiral and volunteered to travel to check on her. Besides, Spencer was drowning in schoolwork where coming up for air wasn't an option and Hannah was in California with Caleb so the romantic in her forbade interrupting. Also, she couldn't afford a plane ticket so Spencer pulled the little sister card on Jason and convinced him to accompany Aria, taking her in his boat to Costa Rica in order to keep her parents oblivious. (she claimed to want to go to an art camp where she would volunteer for two weeks) Jason, secretly wanting to spend some time with his crush agreed. Also his good nature and desire to help that drove him to be a counselor fueled this good deed. And without further ado…

**Chapter Four: Nothing Heals Me Like You Do**

_War seemed to be the chosen word when describing the relationship between the DiLaurentis siblings and it wasn't entirely inaccurate... towards the end anyway. But that didn't make her disappearance any easier. They'd just completed another empty search for her when he barreled his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Tears fall from his eyes freely as he collapses on his bed, all signs of strength alluding him. His face drowns in his pillow, as sobs racked his body. Then, he heard a voice that never sounded so sweet, pulling his head from the pillow. _

_"Jay," she called from the doorway. Cocking his head sideways, he took in the seven-year-old girl standing in the doorway wearing Barbie pajamas with a teddy bear tucked beneath her arm. "I had a bad dream."_

_"It's okay Ali Cat," he responds with a hint of normality in his voice that shows he's comforted the small child millions if not billions of times. Rolling on his back, Jason pulled himself into a leaning almost upright position, his pillows supporting him. "C'mere."_

_Little feet padded the distance separating the little girl from her big brother and climbed into the bed curling up beside him. He wraps an arm around the little girl and just holds her for a moment until blue eyes look up at him curiously. "Jay-Jay, have you been crying?"_

_A small chuckle of bittersweet surrender escapes his lips and then he responds, "Yeah, Ali Cat, I guess I have been. Ya' see, I had a nightmare too."_

_"Wanna talk about it?" she asks assuming the role he'd played for her thousands of times._

_"You were missing and I couldn't find you," he says, his eyes dropping a moment before picking back up and looking at the positives. "But you're here and everything's fine."_

_"Is it?" asked the small voice and when he shifts his gaze towards where she previously lie, he finds her gone._

xXx

Slender fingers meticulously typed away at the keyboard as Spencer Hastings typed up her paper silently cursing herself for taking on a full college load during what was supposed to be her summer break. But Hastings didn't take breaks, she internally chastised which is why she couldn't drop everything to go check up on Emily. Emily. Thinking of her friend, Spencer decided that she should at least give her a call and see how she is enjoying her surprise visitors.

Tearing herself away from her laptop, Spencer got up and grabbed her phone momentarily glancing at the clock to make sure it's not too late to be calling. The phone rang once, twice, three times then an almost rushed hello replaces the ringing in the overachieving brunette's ears.

"Emily, hey," Spencer chimes, realizing how good it is to hear her friends voice. "Did you like your surprise?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Spencer vaguely wondered if there was interference on the other end. Or maybe she'd dropped the call… did you get good service in South America?

"What surprise?" Emily asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Jason and Aria," Spencer replied, a pang of worry striking her heart. "You mean they're not there yet?"

Just as she voiced her worries a beep went over the line letting her know she got a text… a text from A, she quickly realized as she pulled the phone from her ear. Observing she saw that it wasn't just a text message but picture message of the wreckage and the words **_every war has its casualties…_**

xXx

Lazily blue-green swirls emerged from beneath lids heavy with sleep vaguely registering the unfamiliarity of clammy flesh against hers. Lifting her head from the preliminary source of heat,she realizes that it's Jason holding her in an almost protective embrace; she also realizes he's looks terribly peaked. Sweat matted usually styled-back bangs to his forehead, beads of sweat dripping from his body, and t-shirt clung to his skin. Concern crosses her features as she sits upright and she nudges him gently calling his name.

"Jason," she calls out and when he doesn't respond the pace of her nudging quickened. "Jason! Jay!"

Suddenly, into the upright position he shoots shouting out for Alison. An immediate head rush sends a hand to his hand up to his forehead in trying to steady himself. His attempt was aided by soft hands feeling cool against his flesh, one on his chest and the other on his back to steady him. As he took breaths to calm himself, his hand went up and cupped her hand that held firm on his heart.

"I- uh- I'm sorry," he stammered lying back down slowly. "Bad dream s'all."

Her eyes flicker down to his hand on hers and for a moment she thinks of slipping hers out from under his but doesn't. Instead she continues to comfort him, her hand starting to slide from its place in the center of his back towards his shoulder but once it meets its target, he lets out a pained roar. In response, his body curls in towards the shoulder and away from her, the burn on his shoulder leering out at her from beneath his t-shirt. When he was wearing his hoodie- the very same hoodie that hung loosely on her figure now, which he gave to her because she looked cold- it seemed so much smaller, concealed almost.

"No that's not all," she declared, worry elevating her voice. "Where'd you put that bag?"

"Right over there," he responds moving his hand from atop his head to motion to the bag a few feet away. "Why?"

"Because I think that burn on your shoulders infected and if we don't take care of it-"

She stopped herself, not wanting to think of all the what ifs that could happen to him. She wanted to stay positive, stay strong. After all the times he'd saved her in the past few days, it was her turn to return the favor. As she pulled her hand from his chest, his hand balled up into a fist as if he was trying to hang onto hers until the very last second. Then he watches her walk towards the med kit counting the seconds 'til she returned. It was another reason he needed off this island; he'd managed to separate himself from her long enough to trick himself into believing he didn't love her and now that they were stuck on the island, now that she was so near, he couldn't blind himself to it any longer.

"Lose the shirt,"she responded quickly gaining his attention.

"Now, Aria Montgomery, if you want to see me strip you've got to ask a little nicer than that," he teases good-naturedly.

He gets a small laugh out of her and a gentle nudge but any remnants of a smile fades when she sees the trouble he has in moving his arm, shifting that shoulder. Hiss after pained his slips from his lips but she knew he wouldn't give up so she intervened touching his hands for him to stop. Gorgeous green locked into those eyes that remind him of the world and it was the world. His world. Relinquishing his grip on the cottony fabric, he did the best he could to raise his arms but didn't break his gaze until she lift the cotton tee up and over his head blocking his line of sight long enough for her him to snap out of the trance she put him in. His eyes moved down and he mumbled thanks before she went to work on his shoulder.

"Give it to me straight, Doc," he says, his voice slightly teasing. "How bad is it?"

"It looks disgusting," she admits.

"Straight answer," he says, the edges of his lips turning up into a smile.

"Yeah but now I want a straight answer from you," she bargains.

Maybe it was the compulsion she has on him. Maybe it was his spike in temperature. Maybe it was the frayed nerves his nightmares provided or the stress of being stranded. Maybe it was all the above or none of it. Whatever the case, he knew he didn't have it in him to be less than honest anyways. So he responds, "name it."

"What was your nightmare about?"

His mind was so focused on remembering the events that he barely felt the burn of the peroxide causing his wound to thizzle as it was being cleaned out which is what she'd hoped would happen originally. But the way he stiffened, how haunted his features looked, she almost wished she let him endure the physical pain over the mental. Yet, before she could take the question back, he answered.

"I don't remember all of it but I remember her being in it as a kid. And I guess she probably manifested as a child because before Alison became the person everyone hated, before she advanced from playing childish games to who she became and before I became the drug savvy dumbass that didn't care about anyone or anything, we were actually pretty close. She was there for a fleeting moment and then she was gone again. It was just my mind telling me that I lost Ali twice and I didn't want to accept it so I called out for her," he admitted, his head spinning with the revelation and pain pounding within. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed her eyes were fixed on the gauze she was taping on his shoulder not wanting to meet his gaze. She regretted asking the question but he didn't regret answering. As she finished smoothing the bandage, he remained quiet but once it was on, he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up old wounds," she whispered moving to search the bag for some type of Tylenol to break his fever.

He watches as she searches and comes up with a small bottle of Tylenol. She opens it and pours two capsules into her hand before turning her hand over atop his. The two capsules dropped into his hand and the moment they dropped his other hand reached out and took hers. Her eyes slowly moved up from his hand reaching to grab hers. "Don't be, sorry," he whispers, his thumb slowly moving back and forth against the top of her hand in a soothing motion. "You don't ever have to be sorry with me especially for fixing my shoulder... and my heart."

She didn't know how to respond to such a powerful statement and it wasn't as if he'd given her a chance. Relinquishing the grip on her hand, he popped the Tylenol into his mouth and swallowed roughly. Then he lay back down in the sand on his side rolled away from her to keep the newly dressed burn out of the sand leaving her with her thoughts and the racing of her heart.

xXx  
Nothing heals me like you do  
And when somebody knows you well  
Well there's no comfort like that  
And when somebody needs you  
Well there's no drug like that  
xXx

**Review!**

Author's Note: I just wanted to say how impressed, amazed, and humbled I am by the responses and attention this story is getting! So thank you for everyone who has taken the time to read this, subscribe, and favorite. And special thanks goes out to those of you have taken time to review :). Special thanks to those of you who took time to review chapter 3:

Jenn23  
jenn  
Krissag2003  
LiVeUrLiFe011  
Chamelion11  
Maiqu  
**:) Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Distance

Author's note: This is a chapter of a story loosely based off blue lagoon: the awakening featuring Jaria! Enjoy! I do not own Pretty Little Liars or their characters, Nor do i own the lyrics to Distance by Christina Perri

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

Summary: Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.

Background information: Trying to branch out, lead separate lives over the summer, just reminded Aria how firmly planted their roots were which is probably why she dropped everything the moment she heard of Emily's downward spiral and volunteered to travel to check on her. Besides, Spencer was drowning in schoolwork where coming up for air wasn't an option and Hannah was in California with Caleb so the romantic in her forbade interrupting. Also, she couldn't afford a plane ticket so Spencer pulled the little sister card on Jason and convinced him to accompany Aria, taking her in his boat to Costa Rica in order to keep her parents oblivious. (she claimed to want to go to an art camp where she would volunteer for two weeks) Jason, secretly wanting to spend some time with his crush agreed. Also his good nature and desire to help that drove him to be a counselor fueled this good deed. And without further ado…

**Chapter Five:**

Spencer watched as moments passed with each agonizing ticktock stroke of the clock. After the first go-around with -A, she'd promised herself she'd never play the victim again. She'd never allow for things to spiral so terribly out of control; she'd never play these games. Besides this A was far more sinister than Mona. Blood had been shed and she was so terribly over her head. So she recruited out of her comfort zone for help, telling her father what he needed to know: they were worried about Emily, Aria went to go check on her accompanied by Jason, they never made it to their destination.

And after said confessions spilled from her lips, her father just sat there staring off into the distance, his silence torturing.

"Dad I-" she stammered before being cut off with anger clear in his voice.

"Not another word, Spencer!"

A heavy hand ran over his face and rested over his mouth as he continued processing the information his daughter thrust upon him. Peter Hastings was a man of many regrettable actions though you'd never know it by looking at him. Nobody knows it, but sometimes, his regrets even keep him up at night. One in particular: the abandonment of his son, Jason DiLaurentis. He even sometimes wondered what it would be like if he and Jason had forged some sort of bond... a question whose answer may never be known upon his daughter's confession.

Not knowing what else to do, Peter Hastings picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

xXx

That unfamiliar warmth which was rapidly becoming familiar eluded Aria Montgomery as she awoke several hours after patching Jason up. Her brow wrinkles upon realization moments before she forces her eyes open only to confirm his absence. It isn't until she stirs, rolling over in a fatigued attempt to sit up that ends with her resting, that she catches sight of Jason standing with his back towards her working on tying a series of long, slender branches together by plucking strands of the feathery leaves of a palm and using them as rope. Climbing to her feet, the brunette rubs the sleep from her eyes and stretches before making her way slightly up beach to meet the working Adonis.

"You should be resting," she scolded, the fear of a repeat performance evident in her tone.

After finishing the knot he was working on, he turned his back to his project and to face her. The beauty and grace she possesses still catches him off guard making him question whether or not he died on that boat and heaven was just the two of them. A smile slips onto his lips and calloused hands reach out to gently take her by the arms in an attempt to calm her fears.

"I'm okay, really," he assured, gorgeous green boring into her and declaring the truth behind his statement. "But if you and I don't create some semblance of shelter, we won't be okay."

There's a fight in the brunette that wants to rise up in protest but she calms the beast knowing as much as she hated it, Jason knew what he was talking about. As far as they knew, they were looking at a week and change left before anyone even knew they were missing. A forfeiting sigh escapes Aria's lips and her attention turned towards what she assumed was a roof Jason had been working on.

"Alright, how can I help?"

As construction was underway Jason DiLaurentis found himself looking up at the girl he thought to be heaven and a dangerous thought ran through his mind. _'He could really fall for her, truly, madly, deeply… the whole nine yards.' _It was something he'd never experienced, something all-consuming that the moment he felt it, he'd be ruined to anyone but her. And if his history with her taught him anything, she felt it for someone else.

xXx

Jessica DiLaurentis knew a pain no mother should ever endure but some tragically face. She knew the loss of a child. It was a pain that all mothers' hearts bled for but thanked their lucky stars they never felt. Ella Montgomery was one of those mothers- the lucky ones… but one phone call and she found all semblance of luck slipping through her fingers like water. What seemed to be a day like any other, a day of routines and common occurrences, when Peter Hastings called and turned her world upside down.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it, Aria was on her way to Costa Rica with Jason but never made it. Ella, they're missing."

The moment the words hit her ears denial sent her crashing into her daughter's room, denial pounding through every ounce of her being as she rummaged through her daughter's desk where her passport was usually hid. But it was gone and so was her daughter. The phone slips from the mother of two's hand and her legs turn to jelly dropping her onto her daughter's bed. She was staring down the barrel of a mother's worst fear. Her child's missing and at any moment that bullet may pierce her heart.

xXx

Just as the last remnants of sun slipped over the horizon, the fire sparked to life. Taking a half step back Jason watched as his fire grew in intensity, cringing slightly as memories of the explosion surged through his mind. But he quickly shrugged it off silently promising himself that he wouldn't give A the satisfaction. Besides he'd promised himself he'd stay strong for the girl he now turned to face sitting on the downed log they pulled out of the jungle.

"Impressive," Aria says offering him a punctured coconut as reward.

Taking the coconut into his hand and put the fruit to his mouth, the sweet sustenance spilling in past chapped lips. Then he turns to the beautiful brunette and thanked her before taking a seat beside her on the log. Fear of falling kept him a respectable distance and his attention engrossed in the flames. For a moment it worked and it very well could for the rest of their time on this island but it wasn't fair to her and he couldn't live with that. So he sparked a conversation.

"I guess now's as good of a time as any to ask the age old question: if you were stranded on a deserted island and could only bring one thing what would it be?" Jason says cocking his head a bit to the side to meet her gaze.

Such a fitting question brought a small smile and snicker to Aria's lips. Then she pondered it a moment before responding, "Well, if we weren't actually in this situation, I'd of probably say a good novel or my iPod, something to pass the time but right now I'd kill for my bed," she responds, nostalgia for the down comforter, firm pillows, and soft bed ever present in her eyes but she quickly shakes and turns the question around. "How about you? What would you bring?"

Jason smiled and reached behind him, his hand slipping into the emergency duffel bag and started talking, "Actually, I was asked that question before and remembered it when packing my emergency kit." From the bag he removed a copy of _Frankenstein_ and handed it to Aria. "Now, I know it's not as practical as a bed but sometimes practicality is outweighed by indulgence."

She took the worn book into her hands. At first glance she'd of thought it to be one of hers, so beaten and worn from reading it multiple times. Skimming quickly, she sees notes written on the occasional page and smiles. "Why pick _Frankenstein_ to be stuck on a deserted island with?"

"I've read a lot of books but none that I've been able to relate to every character, both protagonist and antagonist to the same degree," Jason admits climbing to his feet to add another log to the fire.

"Thank you."

"It's just a book," he says dismissively slowly making his way back towards her.

"I'm not just talking about the book," she admits a bit timidly. "I meant, thank you for being here for me like you have, protecting me, saving me."

Stopping in front of her, Jason smiled slightly in appreciation, yet praise was something he wasn't used to. Then he crouched down before her, eyes connecting with such an intensity that it'd be almost criminal to look away. "You don't need to thank me, Aria, 'cause you and me, we save each other," he states, no hesitancy in his tone. Then the urge to lean forward and kiss her luscious lips crossed his mind, yet another dangerous thought. The impulse is so intense that he knows he cannot resist it entirely, so he settled for leaning in and kissing her forehead on his way to his feet. Then he bids her goodnight, turning away and taking the few steps up the beach to the shelter they'd built.

xXx  
_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" and you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_  
xXx

**Stop!  
**Please take the time to review!  
& thank you to those of you that reviewed, giving me the most reviews I've recieved in a single chapter!

Maiqu  
Bearybeach  
Jenn23  
Yudith88  
LiVeUrLiFe011  
Josephynes  
Guest  
(the other) Guest

You guys are amazing :)


	6. Chapter Six: Between The Raindrops

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song lyrics at the bottom of the story: Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield. Nor do I own Blue Lagoon: The Awakening that gave me the idea for this fic, or Pretty Little Liars and it's cast… Just my interpretations and writing.

`~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~`  
xFumblingThroughTheGray  
~^~^~^~^~^Presents~^~^~^~^~^~  
Lost and Found A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction  
'~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~'

**Summary:** Lost and insecure you found me- the fray. Jason takes Aria to visit a spiraling Emily on his boat but the new A has other plans for the two leaving them marooned on a deserted island. AU post season 2.

**Background information:** Trying to branch out, lead separate lives over the summer, just reminded Aria how firmly planted their roots were which is probably why she dropped everything the moment she heard of Emily's downward spiral and volunteered to travel to check on her. Besides, Spencer was drowning in schoolwork where coming up for air wasn't an option and Hannah was in California with Caleb so the romantic in her forbade interrupting. Also, she couldn't afford a plane ticket so Spencer pulled the little sister card on Jason and convinced him to accompany Aria, taking her in his boat to Costa Rica in order to keep her parents oblivious. (she claimed to want to go to an art camp where she would volunteer for two weeks) Jason, secretly wanting to spend some time with his crush agreed. Also his good nature and desire to help that drove him to be a counselor fueled this good deed. And without further ado…

**Chapter Six: Between the Raindrops**

_By the sacred earth on which I kneel, by the shades that wander near me, by the deep and eternal grief that I feel, I swear; and by thee, O Night, and the spirits that preside over thee, to pursue the daemon who caused this misery, until he or I shall perish in mortal conflict. For this purpose I will preserve my life; to execute this dear revenge will I again behold the sun and tread the green herbage of earth, which otherwise should vanish from my eyes forever. And I call on you, spirits of the dead, and on you, wandering ministers of vengeance, to aid and conduct me in my work. Let the cursed and hellish monster drink deep of agony; let him feel the despair that now torments me. _

The eyes Aria read the highlighted text in were not her own but the eyes of Jason DiLaurentis- his annotations written throughout giving her a window into his mind. Beside the Victor Frankenstein quote was highlighted in pink highlighter and through system of highlighted passages, she found the pink must represent Alison and her disappearance.

The feelings he had for the loss of his sisters were summed up through Victor Frankenstein's anger over the loss of his baby brother, William, and through the father of the young boy's heartbreak. Looking up from the book out into the ocean, she took in the boy waist deep in the ocean, his eyes scanning calculatingly as he stalked his prey. Lightning quick reflexes drove the end of the manmade spear into the water and when it emerges from the water a fish is flailing on the end. Then she forced her eyes back down to the book, a smile springing to her features as she hears a jubilant cheer cut through the humid-thick air.

Under her skin, into her bloodstream, and to her heart his laughter danced and again, she realized that Jason DiLaurentis was getting to her. It wasn't planned. But she knew it to be truth; he'd taken up residence in her heart, in her soul, into _her_. In Rosewood there were distractions, other loves, that would allow her to turn a blind eye to this fever that's consuming her but now it was just them and the light shining on her feelings.

With a huff of tired air, she finds her eyes living the book and moving back to the Adonis-like creature knowing resistance is futile. "Ugh, I'm in trouble."

xXx  
For the first five minutes of everyday Jessica DiLaurentis would forget that Allie was gone and then she'd spend the rest of the day hoping that she'd walk through their front door like everything was wonderful again. She went through this for an entire year before they found her baby's remains not even a mile away. The moment she buried her baby girl was the moment HOPE was sucked from every aspect of her life.

And it has been two weeks since they set sail into oblivion; parts of the boat were found scattered for miles, no life found and both Jason and Aria presumed dead. Some said that since they weren't able to find their bodies so there was a possibility they made it off the boat alive but she didn't have what they did. She didn't have hope. So she scheduled his memorial while Ella Montgomery had the Coast Guard out looking.

Ella Montgomery had hope, and for the couple their searching for it was everything.

xXx

One look up into the morning sky, and she could tell the sky was going to open, bursting into droplets of liquid grey. Clouds dark and thick with moisture expanded across the sky blue canvas of sky. Eyes thick with sleep, closed for a moment only to open just in time for the impending storm to start. Slowly, the sky began to release its watery tears, single drops and drizzle first, then bluish splotches against the grey sky backdrop. Then the droplets raced and a torrential downpour was underway causing a small smile to encompass her lips.

Ever since she was a child, she loved the rain, stomping in puddles, walking in the rain, dancing in the rain, kissing in the rain… yes, Aria Montgomery loved the rain and so did the boy beside her noticing she's beginning to stir.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he teases knowing that while she thought it was early, he'd been awake for hours not daring to move for fear of waking her up.

"Morning," she mumbled slightly making no movement to lift her head from his shoulder.

They just lay in silence staring out into the pouring rain until he spoke again, "You know what today is?" A bittersweet smile flashed across his lips a moment but disappeared fearful she might catch it. Brilliant blue-green bliss stared up at him with curiosity and he swallowed hard, slightly nervous under his gaze. "Today's the two week mark. They'll be coming for us soon."

She didn't know what excited her more. The way he finally used the word us instead of you, or that any day now they'd be back in Rosewood, back in their warm beds with their families near. She sprung up from her spot next to him, smiling like a fool which slightly broke his heart. He watched her eyes go back out into the rain, cogs in her head turning practically seen in her eyes and then she turned back to him, smiling almost mischievously.

"Dance with me," she says, spur of the moment catching him off guard.

"Excuse me?" he asks but before he can fully get his confusion voiced she's up and out in rain confirming what she'd asked.

Before he could think it over, strong legs carried him up and out into the rain laughter dancing in his features as he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifted her from the ground and span around. Now the laughter exploded from their features, past lips, and into the air as he set her back down.

"You're crazy, you know that," he whispers but begins to dance with her none the less.

A dance. There isn't a better analogy in the world to describe their relationship. Clasping her hand in with his, they begin. They step; they twist, they spin weaving patterns in the sand but never break frame and compromise what they've built. Then he span her around and pulled her close shattering the distance between them.

The intention was not his own, but staring into her eyes, he realizes intentions are merely concepts. Actions define us, declaring who we are to the rest of the world, and the way his delicate hand moved up to cup her cheek spoke volumes. His heart was like an open wound, hurting and longing and desiring something he wasn't sure he could have. He knew that if she rejected him again, it would certainly be the death of him but it doesn't stop him. Chapped lips slammed down into glossed magic, the taste of her lips and ecstasy he'd denied himself for far too long.

Pulling away from his grasp, Aria breathed out sharply and gazed at him, long lashes framing the stunning dance of confusion and lust in her eyes. She didn't move and for a moment he felt his heart burn up and turn to ashes flashing back to the first time he kissed her and the rejection that immediately followed.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, removing his hand from her face and dropping his gaze to sand below. "I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't?" she immediately asks, a hint of heartbreak in her tone.

Gorgeous green orbs lifted to meet her gaze, and he simply knew he could not lie to her. "Of course, I did."

She bit her bottom lip and the moment he turned to take his love and walk away, he found a delicate hand capturing his and pulling him back towards her. Lips crashed in to his once more and his eyebrows soared up his forehead in surprise. And when she broke the kiss this time, his heart ignited in the best possible way and when she whispered into his ear and turned to go back into their shelter, her words repeated in his head again and again.

"So did I."

xXx  
Walking between the raindrops,  
Riding the aftershock beside you off into the sunset,  
Living life like there's nothing left to lose,  
Chasing after gold mind,  
Crossing the fine lines we knew,  
Hold on and take a breath, I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you.  
xXx

_**Hey readers!  
Want a sneak peek of the next chapter before it's posted.  
Then REVIEW my registered readers!**_


End file.
